<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the seduction of a gentleman - a tale of obliviousness and blue balls by graveltotempo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388235">the seduction of a gentleman - a tale of obliviousness and blue balls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo'>graveltotempo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 'playboy' in 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' is NOT silent [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Smut, Friendship, Jealousy, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki is not Helping either, M/M, Minor Mantis/Nebula (Marvel), Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Tony Stark, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Stephen Strange is a gentleman, Tony Is A Slut, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, could i make it any more obvious, go away steve!, i love my mans hogun, oh loki/hogun, one sided stuckony, one sided wandavision, rhodey doesn't want all these alphas around his baby bro!, rhodey will one day cut a bitch if they don't stop looking at his lil bro like that!, stephen: hello tony i come here and court you, steve is kind of a creep, team vision does not actually have a dick, tony: oh he's a gentleman (derogatory)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has been the most eligible bachelor omega of America for years now:<br/>getting into Stephen Strange's pants should not be very hard for him.</p><p>What Tony did not expect, however, was that Doctor and Sorcerer Supreme Stephen Vincent Strange is... a gentleman.</p><p>oh boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Loki &amp; Tony Stark, Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark, Loki &amp; Tony Stark, Peter Quill &amp; Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 'playboy' in 'genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist' is NOT silent [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the seduction of a gentleman - a tale of obliviousness and blue balls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>tony, crying</strong>:<br/><strong>loki</strong>: omg whats wrong?<br/><strong>tony</strong>: stephen... is...  a gentleman<br/><strong>loki</strong>: ...<br/><strong>loki</strong>: bitch if you don't get tf up and show him who's that bitch rn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony slammed the door open with a kick, stopped in front of a clearly bored Loki, pointed a finger at the mage and said, “Stephen fucking Strange.”</p><p>Loki shot him a half angry half confused stare. “I hope that’s the beginning of a sentence and not you confusing <em> me </em>for that second rate sorcerer because if so, Anthony, I might actually have to kill you.”</p><p>The brunet ignored the threat, throwing himself on the free couch and turning a glare at his friend. “Loki. I’m losing my mind. He’s acting all wrong!”</p><p>“He does do that,” agreed the mage, flipping the page of the book he was ‘reading’. “What did he do now?”</p><p>Tony shifted more comfortably to the side, crossing his arms around his chest. “It’s not what he’s doing, it’s what he <em> isn’t </em>doing.”</p><p>“Mhm...?”</p><p>“Is it because I’m old?” he mused, frowning at his friend. “Wait, am I ugly now? Could it be-”</p><p>This time Loki did turn his full attention on Tony, glaring. “Don’t start that. Not for some random alpha who’s very obviously not aware of what he’s missing.” He moved to sit on the couch Tony was occupying, not complaining when the brunet put his head in his lap. “Plus, there are Rogers, Peter Quill <em> and </em>the King of Wakanda very much interested in getting all up in your business. Rogers we can ignore, but no King would keep sending those kind of looks to ugly omegas.”</p><p>That did make Tony feel slightly better. “I suppose.” He pouted. “But then, why is Stephen Strange <em> not </em>jumping my bones yet? We have gone to three dinners already and he has made no indication of wanting to ravish me as I deserve. He’s all courteous and kind and it’s disgusting. It’s ridiculous!”</p><p>“I regret engaging in this conversation,” muttered the green eyed omega, before shrugging. “Maybe the dates are going over his head. Maybe you should try something more... clear? More daring?”</p><p>Tony hummed. “I should try to seduce him,” he posed, fingers trailing through his goatee. “I haven’t done that in a while. Usually all I have to do is <em> look </em>at someone and they’re stripping. Any ideas, Silvertongue?” he asked, looking upside down at him with hopeful eyes.</p><p>“You know I wasn’t called Silvertongue because of my blowjob skills, right?” he pointed out as he did every time Tony called him that with <em>that</em> eyebrow wiggle. </p><p>“Sure! I fully believe you. Anyway, how is Hogun?”</p><p>“Fuck you, Stark. I told you about that in confidence. But speaking of fucking, how is your sex life?”</p><p>“Fuck you, Lokes.”</p><p>“Not into omegas.”</p><p>+++</p><p>
  <strong>cherries</strong>
</p><p>Team breakfasts/brunches did not happen all the time. In fact, they only took place on Sunday mornings, since Saturday ended up being the one day everyone stayed the night at the Compound.</p><p>After their return the Rogues - well, Rogers and Romanoff in particular - tried very hard to make Saturday night ‘movie night’, but none of the New Avengers was interested in indulging them or to give up their brunches (or to entertain the clear powerplay the two Alphas were trying to slip past their radars). So the Sunday brunches remained and the Rogues themselves ended up abandoning the pre-planned movie nights to attempt and ‘bond’ with the others during brunch - with mixed results.</p><p>“Good morning,” greeted Tony, walking into the room with Loki at his side and a fresh cup of coffee in his hands. </p><p>“It’s just nine,” said Rhodey, rolling his eyes when Tony just smacked a kiss on his cheek and settled at his side. “Morning, Tones. Morning, Lokes. Why are either of you so awake?”</p><p>“I’m not,” said Loki, immediately resting his head on the table and closing his eyes. “I hate you, Stark.”</p><p>“Oh, <em> Stark</em>,” Rhodey raised an eyebrow at him. “What did you do to him?”</p><p>Tony spluttered at him, offended. “What are you implying, platypus! Loki is my <em>friend</em>.”</p><p>“I’ll throw you down the pits of Helheim.”</p><p>“My best bud!”</p><p>“Use your skull as a paperweight.”</p><p>“The love between us is one for the ages,” he finished, cheerfully. “Oh, what are we having for breakfast today?”</p><p>“Pancakes, french toast or scrambled eggs with bacon,” answered Carol, dropping her plate on the other side of Rhodey and offering Tony a smile. “You’re awake early this morning.”</p><p>“I am,” he said, standing up once more. “What do you want, Bambi?”</p><p>Green eyes opened up immediately. “French toast and chai tea, please.”</p><p>“Coming right up!”</p><p>“I love you Anthony!” called out Loki, making Tony roll his eyes in fond amusement as he stepped in line.</p><p>The cafeteria was a very good idea, no matter how much the Rogues bitched and moaned about it. With the amount of people who were part of the Avengers Initiative now, both full time and part time, having a kitchen and cooking for everyone was not sustainable. And sure, Tony had more than enough money to make take away for everyone possible, but no one at the UN or of the new recruits had agreed when he had teased them with that option. Some had actually been quite offended by the implications behind Tony housing, feeding and clothing grown adults who - at the time - were strangers to him.</p><p>A cafeteria was a perfect choice, and the catering people Tony had hired were price conscious and also very fun to be around. They had food ready at meal times and didn’t shy away from whatever outrageous suggestion any of the Avengers made.</p><p>Hence why there was a bowl of cherries already saved for him, that he accepted on his tray with a grin. “Thank you, Elena!”</p><p>“No problem, Mr Stark,” she answered faintly amused as she handed him Loki’s breakfast too. “Have a nice breakfast.”</p><p><em> Oh, I will</em>, he thought, winking at her before returning to his seat. Loki accepted his breakfast happily, ignoring Tony, while Rhodey frowned at his best friend with a little suspicion when he eyed the cup of coffee and the cherries dipped in whipped cream innocently sitting on his tray.</p><p>Rhodey then just shook his head, taking a bite out of the remaining of his eggs. “You know, I am starting to understand why you feel bad for Barnes,” he whispered to him. </p><p>Tony followed his gaze to where Rogers was whispering something to the stony faced ex assassin and rolled his eyes. “Let me guess. He’s trying to convince him to spend some times with the ‘other omegas’ again?”</p><p>Rhodey nodded grimly and Tony scoffed.</p><p>While they had come to an understanding after the Rogues' return from Wakanda, there was very little chance of Tony and Bucky Barnes ever being anything remotely close to friends. It just wasn’t going to happen, and both the super soldier and the engineer had accepted that.</p><p>However, Steve Rogers refused to read the memo. For some reason, in his mind, the fantasies he had had ever since he had found out that Bucky was alive were still feasible, no matter what had happened between them all; he was still under the delusion that Tony and Bucky would somehow <em> bond </em>over being omegas and become close friends, spending their evenings together talking about their heat cycles and all the hot alphas around or some bullshit like that.</p><p>He had been more than a little unhappy when he returned to find out that Loki was back <em> and </em>an official magical consultant for the Avengers. However, after finding out he was an omega and Tony’s new close friend he had started pushing hard for Bucky to join in with the two omegas (three if you counted Bruce, but no one really counted Bruce since he didn’t smell like an omega anymore) and make friends.</p><p>It wasn’t working of course, because Loki understood betrayal very well and even if Tony decided to become Bucky Barnes’ bestest bud (<em>ah</em>!), there was no way Loki would. Not that Bucky <em>liked </em>them either. But Steve didn’t accept that and he was getting on everyone’s last nerve.</p><p>Carol’s eyes narrowed at the blond soldier who was still talking to a fully unresponsive Barnes. “Should I give him another harassment and bullying crash course or should I just hit him very hard during our next spar session?” she mused, slurping her yoghurt loudly, with keen eyes focused on the fake Captain. “Decisions, decisions.”</p><p>Tony’s answer (a decisive ‘<em>hit him </em>’) was swallowed away by the sound of Thor’s laughter, as the new King of Asgard stepped into the room through an orange portal. He beamed at everyone in the room, eyes quickly finding his brother. “Good morning, everyone!”</p><p>“Morning Thor,” greeted everyone and Tony also mumbled something vaguely welcoming as he straightened up on his chair. His eyes immediately bypassed Valkyrie and Banner standing behind Thor and found the object of his fascination and latent frustration.</p><p>Stephen Strange actually smiled when his eyes met Tony. “Morning, everyone. Good morning, Tony.”</p><p>Aw, see what Tony had to deal with? Morning to everyone else but a <em> good </em>morning to Tony! So chivalrous and polite and well meaning. Tony wanted to smack him even as his inner omega just preened at the attention.</p><p>“What’s for breakfast?” questioned Valkyrie, dropping heavily on the seat across from Carol. She eyed Tony’s plate in confusion. “What is that?”</p><p>“Morning to you too, Val,” greeted Tony cheerfully as the rest of them went to gather their own breakfast. “Everyone is having pancakes or eggs or toast. Me, I'm having cherries and whipped cream. Why didn’t you guys come by Bifrost?”</p><p>“Strange came by this morning to ask Thor advice on something because he didn’t want to have to ask Loki,” she explained with a little shrug. “Hey, Banner! Get the eggs for me!”</p><p>“Got you!”</p><p>Loki was looking vaguely interested. “What did he need help with?”</p><p>“Not help: advice. He was very insistent in how he phrased it, as well.” She said, grinning when she heard a huff and said sorcerer dropped his plate directly in front of Tony. </p><p>“Talking about me behind my back yet again, are we, Miss Brunnhilde?” he drawled, frowning for a second at Tony’s plate before blinking back to the woman.</p><p>She shrugged, accepting the coffee he seemed to have brought for her. “Loki wanted to know what you needed help with.”</p><p>“<em>Advice </em> with,” stressed Stephen, much to Valkyrie’s amusement.</p><p>“See?”</p><p>The sorcerer rolled his eyes turning his attention to Tony as he carefully cut his french toast. “Why are you having cherries with whipped cream for breakfast?”</p><p>“Why not?” answered Tony, pulling out a half coated cherry and dropping it onto his tongue, maintaining eye contact with Stephen as he licked it clean of cream. Stephen’s hands paused, watching him as he run his tongue around it. “I love cherries.”</p><p>Then he closed his mouth around it, cherry stem and all, taking 5 seconds flat before he was pulling out the stem once more, this time tied in a perfect knot. He pulled it off his tongue with a finger, placing it on the table and blinking wide innocent eyes at him. “Do you like cherries, doc?”</p><p>Stephen blinked at the knotted stem for a moment longer before focusing back on his breakfast. “I don’t mind them,” he answered, evenly, and took a bite of his toast.</p><p>No blush, no stutter, no tell tale sign of arousal - at least not from <em> him</em>. Steve was very much blushing and still staring even though he was a whole table away, and so was Lang and, surprisingly, Wilson. But from Strange? Absolutely nothing. Tony narrowed his gaze at the doctor: how was he keeping his calm like that? How!</p><p>“Good morning to my favourite omega,” greeted Thor, dropping his plate in front of Loki but smiling genially at Tony. Then he blinked at his brother. “Oh, Loki! You are here too!”</p><p>His brother rolled his eyes at the blatant manipulation tactics, as Banner sat in the only unoccupied seat at the table. “And what is Banner? Chopped liver?”</p><p>Thor momentarily looked panicked between Tony and Bruce. “Well but of course he is also my favourite omega. The two of them, yes. Best omegas in the world!”</p><p>“And what of young Pete?” continued Loki, very much amused at his brother’s panicking face.</p><p>“Yeah Thor,” said Tony, affecting an offended expression. “What about Pete? Surely you like me and him over Banner. <em> Right</em>?”</p><p>“What?!” asked Bruce, trying his own hand at pretending to be annoyed. It was a solid 8 because Bruce was very much a troll, no matter what everyone else assumed. “Is it because I smell different? But I thought you liked having me around, Thor?”</p><p>“I- I-” tried the King, then scowling at his brother. “You are annoying.”</p><p>Loki just smirked. “You are the one who wanted to get a reaction out of me,” he huffed.</p><p>“Don’t try to manipulate the god of manipulation,” sagely added Tony, plucking another cherry and giving it the same treatment as before. Except this time Stephen barely glanced at him, busy in a discussion with Bruce.</p><p>When he dropped the second tied knot on the table, Loki glared at him and with a single gesture, replaced Tony’s cherries with a plate of pancakes.</p><p>“Hey!” complained the engineer, glaring right back at him.</p><p>Loki just unsubtly pointed at his Thor, who was blushing quite profusely and trying to look away from Tony, clearly flustered by the display.</p><p>And fair. No one wanted to see their brother getting hot and bothered.</p><p>Well at least he still got it.</p><p>+++</p><p>
  <strong>yoga pants</strong>
</p><p>Tony was fit. Between being <em>t</em><em>he </em>image of successful omegas worldwide and being Iron Man, he had a certain image to present.</p><p>He had learnt to defend himself as soon as Maria Stark decided it necessary, learning hard between his godmother Peggy Carter and Jarvis since Howard had made it very clear that he was not going to be paying no kidnapper for him. And then when he took over Stark Industries, he learnt even more self defence tactics, knowing that Happy would do pretty well at defending him but also needing to make sure he wouldn’t be a sitting duck if someone managed to make it past his bodyguard.</p><p>When he became Iron Man, well. He was operating a seriously heavy suit and while his specialty wasn’t hand to hand combat - as Siberia had clearly illustrated - he had hit the gym often enough.</p><p>While he did go to the gym often, it was not somewhere he actually <em> enjoyed </em>being. He trained and practiced for self preservation; he was not like Rogers or Thor who did it because they liked it, or Romanoff and Barnes who did cause they were used to it. In fact, whenever a team training session was called Tony was always the last to arrive grumbling and complaining the entire time.</p><p>So Carol and Rhodey both looked in surprise when Tony walked inside the room with Spider Man at his side, his expression relaxed and a smile on his face. </p><p>“... And then MJ and Ned immediately went off, which was hilarious because Flash really didn’t expect it, but he should have because that was their idea from the beginning, well <em> our </em>idea but I couldn’t really join in and - Hi, Colonel Rhodey, Hi Captain Major!”</p><p>Carol smiled. “Hey, Spider Man. You’re here early, Tony.”</p><p>Tony blinked innocently. “I am? Well that’s good!”</p><p>“Uh-uh. By the way, nice yoga pants. Where did you get them from?” she asked, even more amused than before, while Rhodey’s expression went from confused to annoyed.</p><p>His best friend pretended not to see it, grinning at Carol. “Right? They were on sale. I was worried they wouldn’t fit me but they <em> do </em>look good, uh?” he asked, smacking a hand on his own ass. Barnes, one of the few others present, walked into a wall.</p><p>Carol just snorted. “You know they do. Wanna do some stretching exercises with me while everyone shows up?”</p><p>Tony acquiesced, and five minutes later he was showing off just how good at bending he was. By the time Stephen appeared in the training room, more than one alpha and beta had stopped and stared - the pants really highlighted his assets - much to Rhodey’s growing annoyance.</p><p>Tony couldn’t tell if <em> Stephen </em>had stopped and stared, because he too had the habit of arriving at the very last moment, and by then they had basically finished. But that was fine, Tony was not quite done yet.</p><p>A few minutes later Carol and Rhodey had explained the training plan for the afternoon, and they had all been broken in duos for sparring, and Tony found himself in front of a smiling Sorcerer Supreme.</p><p>He was wearing his ‘training robes’ and Tony took a moment to appreciate his very nice biceps before settling in position. “We meet again, evil sorcerer.”</p><p>Stephen rolled his eyes, still smirking. “I’ll never understand your insistence on role playing whenever we have to spar.”</p><p>Tony gave him a sultry look, not yet moving to attack. “What can I say: I love spicing things up.” He said, winking.</p><p>When Stephen attacked, he was ready for it, answering each of his attacks in kind, the two of them pushing and clashing against each other.</p><p>Tony knew many fighting techniques but he had never quite understood the way Stephen fought. It was all sharp edges and quick footing, and keeping up with him was time consuming. The only advantage he had was that with the many different manoeuvres he knew, it was just as hard for Stephen to land or anticipate his moves.</p><p>And sure, Tony’s initial plan had been to let Stephen win and end up on his back pinned under the taller man with a fetching blush and wide doe eyes to pull at all of his alpha strings, but Tony was <em> competitive</em>.</p><p>So they fought, both of them trying hard to win against each other, until Tony found an opening and it was Stephen who ended up on the ground, Tony’s hands on his oh-so-very-firm chest. The brunet grinned at his annoyed expression, quickly remembering his plan and plopping his ass down on his stomach. “Do you yield?”</p><p>Within half a second, he was the one laying on his back, Stephen’s now much more amused face covering his eye sight. The sorcerer’s hands were on Tony’s wrists and his knees at either side of his waist, not allowing him to push him off. “I think that’s a question for you, don’t you think?” he asked in a low voice.</p><p>The blush came without actual prompting from Tony, and his voice a little hoarser than normal, as he lifted his neck ever-so-slightly, like it was an accident rather than a very obvious come on. “You win, alpha.”</p><p>Stephen just smiled at him, letting go of Tony and climbing back on his feet, offering Tony a hand to help him up.</p><p>Tony stared at said hand in utter disbelief for a good five seconds before jumping on his feet by himself, very glad when Carol called for a change of partners, and ignoring Stephen’s confused expression.</p><p>+++</p><p>
  <strong>car wash</strong>
</p><p>In the early days, despite Tony doing most of the funding regarding the Avengers, there were organised events designed to help with money. Galas and the likes, silent auctions of their old possessions, and one memorable calendar made for children. They didn’t do it often, but when their popularity was at their peak and there were just six of them around, the proceedings they made were considerable enough.</p><p>This, however, was not something Tony would have gotten away with planning with the Avenger 1.0. Thor and Romanoff would have agreed with him, Barton too depending on the day, but Bruce and Rogers would have vetoed it immediately.</p><p>Which made Tony just the more glad that there was such a larger rooster to choose from, this time around.</p><p>“This is ridiculous,” complained Loki, coming to a stop beside Tony. His hair was tied up in a ponytail and there was there was a pout on his face. “I am a prince. I should not be washing anyone’s car.”</p><p>“It’s about getting money for the Avengers initiative, Lokes,” pointed out Tony, waving at where Darcy Lewis was sitting, a bucket filled with one dollar bills in her hands.</p><p>His friend looked at him, unimpressed. “Having the alphas hold a bake sale earlier was about getting money. Having the omegas - correction, having <em> you </em>getting wet all over some rich man’s car is about trying to entice Strange.”</p><p>“That’s simply rude and mean. You are rude and mean, Loki. Stop it,” he complained, fixing up his swimming trunks and the t-shirt that was so tight it might as well be Steve’s. </p><p>Hope was already in her swimsuit, washing the car that had been assigned to her as clinically as possible. Wanda was also in her swimming clothes, though she kept trying to catch Vision’s eye as she completely missed the car and got soaped water all over herself. Which, Tony wondered the goal it was meant to achieve. It’s not like either Ultron nor Cho nor Tony nor Bruce really worried about outfitting him with a dick when they were making him. Was she hoping to overheat him?</p><p>Just as he had carefully planned for, the Avengers alphas had also finished their bake sale by the time Loki and Tony were given their assigned cars. Bucky Barnes had opted out of the affair - hence why Wanda, a beta, had been accepted when she asked to join - much to Steve’s unhappiness.</p><p>He had shown up nevertheless. And so had Stephen, sitting with the rest of the Avengers and Darcy, who had shown up for reasons unknown, towards the back - but also ready to subdue the carefully vetted heavy pocketed civilians who had won the raffle and got to watch them wash their cars.</p><p>Loki scowled when he heard the familiar notes of the Weekend’s <em> Earned It </em>started, but Tony was on a mission.</p><p>It reminded him of his post MIT but pre CEO era. Erotic dancing and stripteases was something he had mastered pretty young, and bending over a red bugatti chiron with a soaped up cloth was eerily reminiscent of those days. He leant over the hood to reach the windshields of the car, pretending not to notice the way his swimming trunks rode up at that. </p><p>He dropped fluidly on his knees - ouch, he wasn’t as young as he used to be - when the beat did, languidly looking up at the crowd around them, letting the soapy water spill over his shirt with a breathy giggle. The majority of them were looking at him, faces flushed, which was good. Unfortunately from that angle he couldn’t see the rest of the Avengers but hopefully they could still see him.</p><p>He passed a hand through his hair before standing up again and continued striking provoking and teasing poses over the car as he washed it more carefully than most expected.</p><p>Loki was doing a good job too, considering the way Darcy kept whistling and throwing one dollar bills alternatively at both him and Tony and once at Hope - who glared. </p><p>By the time he was dousing the car with water and rinsing it, he was completely drenched, and Tony was also a little worried that the Alpha who’s car he had washed was never going to get it washed again, considering the way his eyes were blown when Tony’s ass ‘accidentally’ rubbed against the handle.</p><p>“Done,” he trilled, passing past the rich civilians - who were polite enough to keep their hands to themselves - and appearing beside the Avengers. Once again T'Challa was not looking anywhere near Tony, Rhodey was glaring at all the alphas and Steve looked like he had some a hard on.</p><p>Stephen just lit up when Tony stopped beside him. “Good job. You were right, most of them dropped alone in the thousands,” he said, pulling out the check book to show him.</p><p>Tony’s eyes narrowed slightly, before he batted his eyelashes at him once again. “I hope so. I got... way <em> wetter </em>than I thought I would,” he added, forcing his cheeks to blush as he stepped closer to Stephen.</p><p>He vaguely heard a whine in the background, while the doctor looked worried. “Oh. Here,” he said, and with a single hand gesture Tony was completely dry.</p><p>Rhodey bursted out laughing at Tony’s expression, while Stephen looked at him in confusion and Loki stopped beside them, cheeks flushed. “You were right, Anthony. That was rather fun. Anthony?”</p><p>+++</p><p>
  <strong>aphrodisiacs</strong>
</p><p>Tony was nothing if not stubborn.</p><p>And while he was not the best cook hanging around, he had them all in his contact list. Correction, he had them all in Pepper’s contact list, but the beta seemed happy enough to hand him over the numbers so long as he stopped bothering her about Stephen. Tony was not going to stop, of course, but he could pretend, if only to make her stop ignoring his calls and text messages.</p><p>By the time Stephen stepped through his portal to the penthouse he had build on the last floors of the Compound, everything was ready. The lighting was set to just 45% percent, and the temperature was lowered enough to make the air warmer than outside. An old record was playing in the background and their table was set with various food ready.</p><p>The sorcerer’s eyes widened at the display, but he smiled immediately when he spotted Tony, dressed in a smart black long sleeved buttoned River Island shirt and a pair of red slacks. Tony was just as appreciative of Stephen’s denim jacket and white shirt combo.</p><p>“Good evening,” greeted the taller man, bending slightly to press a chaste kiss on Tony’s cheek. “I’ve brought you flowers.”</p><p>And indeed he did pull up a small bouquet of small blue flowers. What a goddamn gentleman, thought Tony, half disgusted half preening, even as he accepted the flowers. Which were, actually quite beautiful now that Tony looked at them closer. “Thank you,” he said after a second, pressing his nose in the bouquet and leaning away, surprised by the beautiful aroma. “Take a seat, I’ll get a vase for these.”</p><p>Did he even have a vase, he wondered walking into the kitchen and searching through his drawers.</p><p>He did not because he did not usual entertain <em>gentlemen </em>in his day to day life.</p><p>In the end he grabbed a water jug and carefully placed the blue lilies - according to FRIDAY - inside it with plenty of water. Then he placed them in the living room, for anyone visiting to see.</p><p>What? He found Stephen’s gentlemanly behaviours repugnant, but his alpha got flowers for <em> him</em>! He couldn’t - wouldn’t - hide them away. </p><p>“Did you make all this?” asked Stephen, once they were both seated in front of each other.</p><p>Tony shook his head ruefully. “I want to say yes so that you’ll praise me but the only thing I can make in the kitchen is coffee and Ana Jarvis’ pasta. Everything else is above my pay grade.”</p><p>“Well, I can still compliment you on an amazing menu choice,” he said and Tony smiled back. “I haven’t had oysters in a very long time.”</p><p>Tony almost asked why not, before remembering and cutting himself off pre-emptively. Instead he shrugged, picking up one and eating it one go. “My favourite type of sea food.”</p><p>“They are also known aphrodisiacs, did you know that?” asked Stephen, and for a second Tony stilled, wondering if the man had figured him out. Which would not have been that bad so long as it worked.</p><p>However the man used that fact to tell him a story regarding a particular patient at the ER who had tried to get himself and his girlfriend in the mood by making oyster stew, despite both of them having a mild and severe case of sea food allergy.</p><p>By the end of the story Tony was laughing quite unattractively, hands over his stomach as he tried not to spill his risotto asparagi (asparagus was yet another aphrodisiac, but Stephen did not call him out on that one).</p><p>By the time they got to dessert Tony could see that Stephen’s cheeks looked a little more rosey than usual and mentally clapped himself on the back as he picked up a strawberry dipped in chocolate and sucked on it. Stephen was staring.</p><p>“Is it just me,” idly asked Tony, one hand coming to his neck, “or has it gotten a little warmer in here?” he wondered, popping one button open.</p><p>Stephen licked his lips - <em> yes</em>! - picking up his still full wine glass, but keeping his eyes on Tony’s neck. “It does feel a little, uh, hot. In here.”</p><p>“Right? Maybe I should take -” he started, flinching in surprise when a loud bell noise came from Stephen. Or well, Stephen’s phone.</p><p>The man looked as shocked as Tony, but recovered more swiftly, picking up his Starkphone - created specifically with him in mind - and swearing. “Oh, shit. Emergency at Kamar Taj.” He looked up at Tony, guiltily. “I am so sorry-”</p><p>“It’s fine,” said Tony waving an impatient hand as he sulkily bit into his strawberry. Because he was a superhero and lord knows if he understood. Never thought he would become the victim in the scenario, but here they were. “Need backup?”</p><p>“Just need the Sorcerer Supreme,” he said, quite regretfully. “I’m sorry, Tony.”</p><p>“Don’t be. You made an Oath,” he reminded him, forcing himself to smile.</p><p>Stephen nodded, hesitating for a second before pressing another kiss on Tony’s cheeks. All these aphrodisiacs and he still had not kissed him on the lips, this was ridiculous. </p><p>“I’ll make it up to you!” he said, outfit shifting in his robes as he created a portal.</p><p>“Bye Stephie, bye Cloakie,” he answered waving until the portal disappeared from his room. Then he pulled out his own phone, sending a quick text message while he tried on the chocolate covered figs too.</p><p>Loki appeared a couple of minutes later, and paused. He looked at the lighting choice, the warmer temperature and the chocolate covered fruit and wine left on the table before levelling Tony with an unimpressed look. “You do remember me saying I am not into omegas, right?”</p><p>The human rolled his eyes, kicking out a chair for him to sit on. “Stephen had to leave for sorcerer calls. And I actually almost had him! He was getting flustered and he couldn’t stop staring at my neck!”</p><p>“Wow, just a step away from sex,” said Loki, his tone clearly sarcastic as he dropped on the free chair and summoned a new glass. “Oh bordeaux. Good choice.”</p><p>“Thank you. He didn’t even get to actually try his,” whined Tony, biting hard on the fig. “And I can’t have another meal with the same menu, he’ll figure out and I’ll look like a thirsty ass bitch.”</p><p>“Which you are.”</p><p>“Yes, but I don’t want him to know that yet.”</p><p>“That seems counterproductive,” pointed out Loki, and Tony just glared at him. Then his glare softened into something more thoughtful. “Hey, you know how alphas have a thing for watching two omegas go at it for their viewing pleasure?”</p><p>“One, don’t even think about giving words to <em> that </em>thought if you want to live. Two, how would you even know that?”</p><p>Tony shrugged. “After the Civil War I went through the Rogues' internet histories to look for blackmail material. Steve’s porn searches were all about ‘two brunet male omegas begging’, ‘two brunet omegas and one blond alpha’, ‘big alpha makes pretty omegas cry’, etcetera etcetera. It was all very specific and... why are you looking at me like that?”</p><p>Loki looked both amused and grossed out. “The Captain wants a Stuckony sandwich.”</p><p>“‘<em>Stuckony</em>’? What’s a stuckony?!”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, my sweet summer child. You are safe here.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Shhh. Eat a strawberry.”</p><p>Tony ate another strawberry.</p><p>+++</p><p>
  <strong>jealousy</strong>
</p><p>The Guardians of the Galaxy had first shown up on Earth helping the Asgardians find their way to Earth. They had already been on their way there, wanting to warn the people of Earth of Thanos’ coming and warn ‘the man in the red suit of armour’ that Thanos wanted him dead <em> specifically </em>. Joy.</p><p>Despite being the reason the Rogues had been forced back upon the New Avengers, Tony couldn’t hate the Guardians too much. They were utter and complete idiots, but they were genuinely fun and nice to be around. Gamora was a master assassin with a heart of gold and a serious case of daddy issues; Nebula had double the daddy issues and pretended to have half the heart, but she was a genuine person and Tony always needed more of those around; Mantis creeped him out a lot with her I-can-sense-your-feelings-Wanda-Maximoff-lite-version powers, but she was an actual sweetheart so long as she kept her hands to herself; Drax was fun to be around and while his too literal way of life hurt Tony’s brain, he was nice enough; Rocket was the absolute bomb despite his klepto ways and everyone shivered when they saw him and Tony hide in the workshop together; Groot was... groot; and Peter Quill was sunshine in human form if sunshine both made you laugh and want to throw your brain in the garbage disposal with his awful flirting and pick up lines.</p><p>None of them except Quill had secondary genders, and yet somehow they had made a pack out of each others with the beta Quill as their alpha. It was adorable and heart warming and made Tony wonder about a world or universe in which only primary genders existed.</p><p>When the Milano dropped on its designated spot on the Compound, Tony was the first out of the front door, a huge grin on his face and half of a formed plan in his head.</p><p>Carol, Rhodey, Loki, Stephen, Rogers and Romanoff also came out, but he was the one at the front and therefore the first person who saw Quill when he stepped out, a huge smile on his face.</p><p>“Starlight!” he greeted, eyes widening in surprise when Tony ran and launched himself in the space pirate’s arms. “Ooof!”</p><p>Tony wrapped both arms and legs around him, pressing a big smooch on his cheek. “Hey, Quill! Welcome back!”</p><p>“This is the welcome I’m talking about!” laughed the other, then hugging Tony even tighter, his face hidden in the other human’s neck. “Not that I am not loving this development, but I thought you said last time you were into the wizard?”</p><p>See, this is why Tony loved Peter Quill. He hid his own face in the other man’s neck, lips close to his ears. “Trying to make him jealous. You game?”</p><p>The other relaxed, allowing Tony to disentangle from him. “For you, my precious? Always,” he said, bending down to press a suggestive kiss on the back of his hand.</p><p>Tony let out an airy giggle that had Drax frown at him in confusion. “What kind of sound came out of your mouth, Iron Man?”</p><p>Gamora eyed Tony, Quill and Stephen before rolling her eyes and hugging him. “You are very transparent.” She said, pointedly.</p><p>Tony sniffed, giving a half hug to Nebula too. “I have no idea of what you mean.”</p><p>“Tony,” said Nebula, pulling Mantis towards her with a serious expression on her face. “I have followed your advice. I am now dating Mantis.”</p><p>The engineer lit up, looking at smiling bug alien and the grim faced android with something akin pride on his face. “That’s wonderful! Congratulations!”</p><p>“Yeah, congrats,” said Carol as the rest of team finally approached them.</p><p>Tony chanced a look at Stephen, who was looking at where Tony and Quill’s hands were still holding on to each other with a small frown on his face. <em> Come on, </em> he goaded inside his own brain, <em> let your inner cave alpha come through. Drag me away from Quill and punish me. Come on, Strange, you can do it. </em></p><p>“Welcome back, Guardians,” said Strange, and Tony bit back an actual growl cause what the <em> fuck</em>?!</p><p>Tony glared at the air around them, but let Quill pull him forward as they returned inside the Compound, keeping their sides brushing against each other.</p><p>Stephen made no move to separate them, and didn’t even say anything even as the Guardians settled on the couches in the common room, Quill draping Tony over his lap. He frowned harder, but made no other move which <em> seriously</em>?! A <em> beta </em> had <em> his omega </em> in his lap, and was joking and laughing with him and he did <em> nothing</em>?!</p><p>Rhodey was glaring fiercely at Quill every time his hands started playing with Tony’s hair - main alpha probably feeling threatened that his pack omega was getting scent marked by another pack’s alpha - and Loki was shaking his head every time he made eye contact with Tony, but Stephen said and did nothing.</p><p>It was past the point of trying to get him jealous at this point; did he not care?</p><p>“Oh speaking of Xandar,” said Quill, pulling out something from one of the pockets of his trench coat. “I found that thing you wanted to steal from Rocket last time.” His palm opened, revealing a small compass like object that had Tony’s eyes immediately lighting up. “A token of my appreciation for my starlight.”</p><p>Tony’s smile was not fabricated this time. “Oh my god, Quill,” he said, plucking it from his palm. “This... holy shit! Thank you so much!” he said, pressing two quick kisses on his cheek and turning to eye the compass with wide eyes.</p><p>Quill’s blush was also probably real this time around, as he stammered a “N-no pr-problem. Anything for my starlight.”</p><p>“Excuse me,” said Stephen, standing up abruptly. Everyone looked up at him, but he didn’t look back at them, leaving the common room.</p><p>Tony watched him leave for a second, before he was scrambling to his feet and rushing after him, ignoring the various ‘idiots’, ‘stupid alphas and omegas’, ‘deserve each other’ being thrown around the room. Which: <em> rude</em>.</p><p>Stephen did not have a huge time advantage but he had stupidly long legs so Tony actually had to jog slightly to reach him. “Strange, wait up!”</p><p>For a second he thought the sorcerer would ignore him, but then he stopped, turning around to face him.</p><p>But instead of the anger and hunger Tony expected in his eyes, he was sucker punched with a look of deep seated sadness. What the hell.</p><p>“Tony,” said Stephen, and his voice sounded seriously hurt. Oh god. “Please tell me if I somehow misunderstood our dinners. I thought that we were, if not in a relationship, close enough. At the very least courting.”</p><p>“We were,” said Tony, hating how small his voice came. But his alpha was in front of him smelling and looking miserable and Tony couldn’t touch him and make it all go away. “We are.”</p><p>“Then what was that with Quill?” he asked, still not a hint of anger in his voice. Good lord, this was making him feel awful. “You were letting him scent mark you and you were cuddling him like that in front of me... why, exactly?”</p><p>And it was embarrassing now. Juvenile.</p><p>But Stephen was hurt and Tony had to make his alpha feel better, and the truth was the only way of doing so. He looked down at the ground. “I wanted to make you jealous.” He finally said, refusing to make eye contact. “I wanted to make you respond in some sort of way, but it’s like you didn’t even care!” he managed, now his turn to look hurt. Stephen’s eyes were wide in an emotion he wasn’t quite sure what to name. “Everyone around us always has some reaction to me, and everyone I’ve ever gone out with acts in a certain way. I am <em> good </em> at being an omega. But with you it’s like everything I do doesn’t matter. I wasn’t even sure we <em> were </em>dating until Loki asked you ‘where is your omega’ and you immediately assumed he was talking about me! You’ve kissed my cheek like five times in total, other ways you treat me like you would any random omega on the street!”</p><p>He wasn’t in distress, he was <em> not</em>. But he was hurt, and Stephen seemed to sense it, as he took a step forward and gave him a hug. Tony immediately relaxed in his alpha’s arms, hiding his face in his chest. “We are not children, Tony.” Firmly stated the man, holding him tight. “If something is bothering you, if my behaviour is in any way upsetting you, you need to speak to me. You are a superhero and I am a sorcerer and we are both adults. There is no need for games like this. Clear?”</p><p>Tony mumbled something in agreements, not daring to let go and look him in the eyes. </p><p>“And I am sorry if I appeared to be ignoring you. I assure you, that was not the case. You are very difficult to ignore for me. Just ask Wong,” he huffed and Tony’s lips quirked in a small smile. “I guess I just... wanted to be different by the usual alphas you date. I am not like Captain America or like your CEO and I thought that acting completely different from them, that trying to go slow and wooing you would somehow do the trick. Make you think ‘oh yes, that alpha? I’m not letting go. He brought me flowers and was a gentleman through and through’.” He seemed to wince at himself. “I assume it backfired?”</p><p>Tony wanted to say yes more than anything else, but... He sighed, taking a step back but not letting go of Stephen. “In truth? Not really. I liked how nice you were. How old fashioned you acted. Getting the chair for me, opening the door, bringing me flowers like I was some pretty omega dame from a Jane Austen book. I just hate going so slow and not even having been kissed properly yet.” </p><p>“Well <em>that</em> we can fix,” said Stephen, a hand going to cup Tony’s left cheek and angling his face towards him.</p><p>Tony didn’t even have time to think before warm and slightly chapped lips were pressing against his, firm and hard, and all right! Tony’s fingers pressed hard against the man’s arms as he tilted his head even further, allowing much more access. When Stephen’s teeth pressed against his lower lip Tony might or might not have keened, but he didn’t let up until the sorcerer let go first.</p><p>His eyes were more than a little blown, he could tell from the very pleased expression on Stephen’s face. “Oh wow.”</p><p>“Yeah?” asked Stephen, a smug little smile on his face as he quickly pecked him on the lips twice more. “That to your satisfaction?”</p><p>“I’m a scientist, Stephie,” answered Tony, linking his arms around the taller man’s neck. “We need to conduct plenty more experiments before I can formulate a conclusion.”</p><p>“As my omega wishes,” answered Stephen and oh <em> yes</em>. No we were talking.</p><p>+++</p><p>
  <strong>clothes</strong>
</p><p>Tony walked through the orange portal and into the common room to find Loki and Bruce already sprawled on the couches with pizza boxes open on the table and a book and scientific journal in their hands. </p><p>“What are you doing?” he question, plopping beside Loki on the couch.</p><p>Both of them dropped their serious reading material when they realised it was him. “Pretending to be doing serious smart people stuff every time Steve Rogers walks by but in fact trying to understand why the hell Banner does not miss heat sex,” said Loki, grabbing a slice of pizza. “Is that Strange’s sweatshirt?”</p><p>Tony looked at his clothing and nodded. “Yeah. I dropped Vision off with Wong because he wants to learn to make portals and Wong wants the recipe for Vision’s tiramisu’, and I found it laying around. I might keep it,” he said, grabbing a slice of pizza and pointing it at Banner. “What do you <em> mean </em>you don’t miss heat sex?”</p><p>Bruce shrugged, expression composed even as his ears turned a little red. “It’s just sex. I can still have sex without a heat.”</p><p>“But it’s different!” complained Tony, and Loki pointed at the human like he was proving his point.</p><p>“That’s what <em> I </em>said!”</p><p>“Well, Loki’s right! Heat sex is all about the pheromones, the connection and the absolutely nuts sex drive. Fucking your alpha so hard you nearly break his knot. So long as you have a condom, you can try all sort of freaky stuff you would be embarrassed to try in a normal setting.” He chewed his slice. “I mean not me, of course, I have no shame either way. But someone like you two.”</p><p>“As long as you have <em>communication</em>,” said Bruce stressing the word, “You don’t need a heat for that.”</p><p>“Sure, buddy,” said Tony, condescendingly. “Tell me again what’s the freakiest thing you’ve done outside of heat sex?”</p><p>The physicist muttered something under his breath, filling his mouth with pizza. Tony grinned. “Exactly. And you?”</p><p>Loki hummed. “Well once Hogun gagged me with my own underwear and kept fucking me until I actually thought I would break without letting me come once. Once I was satisfyingly incoherent he proceeded to give the most painful blowjob in the history of the Nine Realms, gathered my come in his mouth, took the underwear out of my mouth, spat my come back in my mouth, made me swallow and then gagged me again.” He delicately took another bite. “That was a fun night.”</p><p>Bruce’s entire face was burning, while Tony’s eyes were wide in disbelief. “And you haven’t claimed him as your alpha <em> why exactly </em>?!”</p><p>“Hogun is shy,” answered the mage with a shrug.</p><p>Bruce’s face was still red but he had to ask. “And by Hogun you mean Thor’s friend?! He treated his bestfriend’s brother and also his prince like that without a second thought? That quiet guy that does nothing but stare and speaks once every blue moon?”</p><p>“What can I say,” said Loki, airily. “I can make anyone snap.”</p><p>“I thought I was the sex freak in the group,” complained Tony, kind of heartbroken. “Teach me your ways-” he stopped himself when he heard the door open, pulling out his phone while the other two picked up their books once again. “... so according to my calculations we can find a solution in these three easy steps.”</p><p>“So gamma radiation,” agreed Loki, nodding seriously. “How long do you think it’d take, Doctor Banner?”</p><p>“Hard to say, I’d need to make my own calculations,” said the good doctor, his cheeks finally regaining their usual colouring. “But from your estimate-”</p><p>“Oh, you guys are all here,” interrupted them Steve, cringing when Loki and Tony glared his way and Bruce looked at him exasperated. “You guys are...”</p><p>“Eating pizza and doing science,” filled in Tony, face blank. “So as a non man of science-”</p><p>“It’s just you’re all omegas,” said Steve, coming to stand closer to them. He made a face when he noticed Tony’s sweatshirt, and then shook his head. “I know that this is not something us non geniuses can get, but perhaps if Bucky was here maybe he could, I don’t know, help?” He looked at them all wide eyed and hopeful. “Bucky does not have many omega friends and all of you are omegas and friends. Maybe you could even take a break and talk about uh, omega things. With him too?”</p><p>“The fact that you think all omegas want to do is spend time with one another and talk about heat cycles and shit is ridiculous and offensive,” said Bruce, looking at him with a stern expression. “Didn’t we send you on a gender course when you moved into the Tower because you kept assuming that’s all me and Tony did in the labs?”</p><p>Which, incidentally wasn’t something they <em> didn’t </em>do, but you know. It was rude of Steve to assume.</p><p>The blond cringed. “No, I know, I just think that Tony and Bucky-”</p><p>“Your brunet omegas fantasy duo is not becoming a reality, so keep it in the spank box,” said Loki, smirking when Steve froze and blushed. Tony frowned wondering not for the first time where did Loki learn this filthy language, while Loki continued. “Second your sweet Bucky does have an omega friend.”</p><p>Steve looked at Tony in surprise and the brunet rolled his eyes. “My cousin, Sherry. You should be familiar with her tongue- pardon, her work. She did tell me something about someone kissing her at Aunt Peggy’s funeral, something about her cousin getting fucked over.”</p><p>“Tony,” tried the private, but the other just shook his head.</p><p>“Leave now or I’m blowing a rape whistle. There are three innocent omegas here and this big bully alpha is not leaving their space.”</p><p>“Tony,” said Steve, his voice now firmer and a deep disapproving frown on his face. </p><p>Tony shrugged. “Have it your way. FRIDAY?” he called, and all three omegas, immediately covered their ears right before the AI started playing the kill bill siren sounds so hard that Steve immediately dropped on his knees.</p><p>Tony hummed, ears still covered as he watched the man whriting on the floor with vague interest. “I wonder how things would have gone if I had this in Siberia.”</p><p>The sound only came to a stop when an orange portal came to life in the middle of the room, Stephen’s annoyed gaze finding the Captain immediately. “You never learn, do you?”</p><p>The blond winced, trying to stand up and pop his ears. “It’s not my fault. Tony, he-”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t care,” said Stephen, opening a portal directly under the super soldier and sending him... somewhere. Tony never asked, Stephen never told and usually the arrangement made Steve back up a lot more than usual for a fortnight or so. He turned to Tony. “Are you o...kay.”</p><p>Tony looked up from his pizza to look at the alpha who was staring at him with something weird on his face. “Doc?”</p><p>Stephen took an unsubtle sniff and his ears turned a bright scarlet. “You-” his voice came out strangled and he cleared his throat, eyes not leaving Tony’s form. “You’re wearing my clothes.”</p><p>Tony looked down at the sweatshirt. “Yeah? I found it laying in the Sanctum.”</p><p>The older man took half a step towards Tony and stopped. “You’re <em> wearing my clothes,</em>” he repeated, voice very close to a whine.</p><p>“Oh, Hel,” said Loki, standing up and grabbing Bruce’s arm. “That is way more of Strange than I ever wanted to smell,” he muttered, before disappearing from the room.</p><p>The second they were gone, Stephen practically threw himself at Tony, his face in the shorter man’s neck. “Fuck, Tony.”</p><p>And <em> oh.  </em></p><p>Oh!</p><p>“Really?” he asked, very much delighted by this new turn of events. “Me in your clothes is what does it for you?”</p><p>Stephen nipped at his throat, making him gasp in surprise. “You smell like <em> me</em>.”</p><p>“You’re a freak,” said Tony with a huge grin on his face. “But that’s okay. Just not on this couch cause Peter sits on this couch and- okay this works.” He finished, feeling weightless for a second before his back hitting the mattress in his bedroom. “Okay, alpha. I’m all yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tony-” groaned Stephen, biting at his neck and and jaw. “Don’t say that.”</p><p>“Why not?” question Tony, rubbing himself against the body on top of his. “It’s true. I’m all yours. Your omeg- fuck!” he moaned as the sorcerer sunk his teeth into his neck once more, sucking a large hickey. “Stephaniee.”</p><p>Stephen pressed a soothing kiss on the mark, eyes blown wide as he moved ever so slightly away from Tony. “Lose- fuck,” he groaned when Tony brushed their crotches together. “Lose the clothes. <em> Now </em>.”</p><p>“Yes, alpha,” said the brunet with a proud smirk on his face. “Can I keep the sweatshirt on?”</p><p>One would think Tony had offered him the secrets of the Universe with the way Stephen’s pupils dilated at the offer. “Oh Vishanti, you’re going to kill me,” he managed pushing himself off.</p><p>“That’s the plan,” agreed Tony, using only his legs to free himself of the trousers and boxers in a move he had perfectioned at nineteen.</p><p>Which clearly pleased his alpha, considering the second his lower half was free he had magicked his own clothes off and was climbing him again, ignoring the feeling of their dicks rubbing together and attacking his neck once more while his hands travelled underneath the sweatshirt.</p><p>“Stephanie,” moaned Tony, feeling shaky fingers ghosting over his nipples. </p><p>Stephen’s fingers became more insistent as they brushed against his skin, eliciting little gasps of appreciation from the omega. He ground his hips down at the same time as he pinched his nipples once more, nearly getting headbutted in the face by a keening Tony for his efforts.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck,” let out the older man, nails digging hard into Stephen’s skin. “Just fuck me already, shit.”</p><p>This time Stephen paused, a conflicted look on his face. “I-”</p><p>Tony blinked at him in confusion, for a moment before realisation struck. When it did he smiled, hissing slightly as he reversed their positions until Stephen was the one laying with his back on the mattress. He gave him his sultriest look. “Would you like me to open myself up for you, alpha?” </p><p>“Oh god,” answered Stephen.</p><p>Tony smiled back brilliantly as he laid down on his stomach in front of him, fingers trailing towards his ass. “Name is Tony, actually,” he said, before moving towards the edge of his bed and pulling out a bottle of lube.</p><p>Stephen raised an eyebrow at the readily stashed supplies, but Tony just winked at him before coating his hands with it. “Keep your eyes on me,” ordered the engineer, voice low.</p><p>The alpha sat up straighter and Tony bit back a little chuckle at the display. Instead, he gave him another heavy lidded stare, biting on his lower lip as he rubbed his fingers down his crack, slowly and carefully, up and down. He repeated the motions for a couple more seconds, before letting the first finger through his rim, his mouth opening in a small breathy ‘<em> oh </em>’, and his eyes fluttering shut momentarily.</p><p>And then he got to work, slowly and carefully working the first finger in his ass, eyes fixed on the expression on Stephen’s face.</p><p>The doctor seemed unable to decided on what he wanted to stare at more, Tony’s fingers disappearing in his ass or Tony’s porn level facial expressions. Tony knew his face was good, he had practiced them.</p><p>He added a second finger in finger in with practiced ease and his eyes fluttered again, his breathing stuttering a little at the feeling. He was not shy: far from it, actually. However at the groan that left Stephen’s throat at the display, he felt his cheeks reddening ever so slightly.</p><p>He knew he made for a pretty image, but the deep want he could see in Stephen’s eyes… “A-alpha,” he mewled, moving the two fingers even faster now. “T-tell me. Tell me I look good.”</p><p>“Tony you look so beautiful,” rushed to say Stephen, voice even deeper than normal and Jesus, how did he <em> do </em> that? “So perfect for me, so handsome, so <em> pretty</em>.”</p><p>“Yes,” agreed Tony, adding a third finger which made him weak in the knees. “I’m pretty.”</p><p>“<em>So </em>pretty,” said the other man just as fervently. “Come here.” He barely finished talking that he had himself a lapful of Tony Stark. Their lips met automatically as Stephen’s hands came to the older man’s waist, sinking into each other’s mouth, tongues running along their mouths. “Fuck Tony.”</p><p>“Yes, we <em> should </em>fuck Tony,” agreed the brunet immediately, eyes mischievous and cheeks flushed. “Come on, Stephanie. I wanna ride you.”</p><p>Stephen moaned once more as Tony shifted around on his lap, pulling himself down on his cock with almost clinical precision. “Oh <em> fuck </em> , Tony, you feel so good, <em> fuck.” </em></p><p>Tony smirked, twisting his hips experimentally while keeping his hands firmly on Stephen’s chest. Then he started moving, pushing as far as he could as teasingly as possibly for both himself and the sorcerer.</p><p>“Tony, fuck, come on,” begged the alpha, a sound that went straight to Tony’s dick. “Don’t –”</p><p>Tony wasn’t sure what he shouldn’t do, but he sunk down even harder than before, letting out a string of curses as he hit his prostate like a bullseye.</p><p>It didn’t take either of them long after that to come, Tony bouncing up and down Stephen’s dick and making him see stars. Only after both of the were spent did Tony roll back down on the mattress, harrumphing slightly when Stephen immediately grabbed him and pulled him to his side, uncaring of the ruined shits or his come sticky stomach.</p><p>“This sweatshirt is mine now,” said Tony, once they had gathered their breathing again.</p><p>Stephen gave him a suspicious look. “Wear it outside of our respective bedrooms and you’re a dead man.”</p><p>Tony just smiled.</p><p> </p><p>(he wore it outside the very next day while saying goodbye to the Guardians)</p><p>(every alpha on the team gave him a wide berth)</p><p>(every time Rhodey walked into a room with Stephen in it, he would call his nanobots suit on and just glare meanly at the other alpha)</p><p>(Tony couldn’t join the next mission because his ass hurt too bad)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>tony</strong>: is sexy<br/><strong>every male alpha and beta - and even a couple of female ones - on the team</strong>: drool<br/><strong>stephen</strong> <strong>strange</strong>: you look pretty :)<br/><strong>tony</strong>: im :) gonna :) kill :) you :)</p><p><strong>male alphas: </strong>thirst over tony</p><p><strong>rhodey: </strong>were it not for the laws of this land I would have slaughtered you all</p><p>i dont like this smut tbh... i might rewrite at some point its way too short</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>